A cheating story
by Lyra14260
Summary: What happens when Haruka can't attend one of Michiru's concert because of a race and the mess it creates for everyone around them...


_**A cheating story**_

_**AN:** So… This story is a one shot that I wrote between two classes (I was in a pretty bad mood (that's probably Michiru is so aggressive at a point and that everyone's shouting at the end). For a moment I wanted to cut it into two parts because I thought it was a bit long, but since I'm done with it I can't see why I'd separate it. If you are homophobic or against Sailor Moon's homosexual couples other than Michiru and Haruka, run away, cause my silly mind created a story with especially girls, I chose to make the Star lights only girls, so they'll be referred as « she ». _

_**Summary:** What happens when Haruka can't attend Michiru's last concert because of a race and the huge mess that it creates…_

« Michiru honey… I'm sorry but I think I won't be able to be there for your concert… I have an important race. »

Michiru was clearly disappointed, but she did her best to hid it. Only Haruka could tell she was hiding her true emotions. Anyone else would say she didn't mind.

« Ok… But races aren't on evening sweetheart… Why can't you just do your race then come the concert? I never missed any of your races. »

« This one will be the first. Well you're right, the race is on the afternoon, but it's not in Tokyo. Even if I tried to come I couldn't make it on time, besides my manager wants me to be at this party they give after, something very official. »

« I understand… do what you must. »

« I'm so sorry love… I wanted to be there, really. You know how I love your music. »

« I wished I could see your race too. You'll beat them all. But a day without you will be so long. »

« Well for the moment I'm still there… Why don't you take advantage of me?… »

Haruka took Michiru in her arms and kissed her with passion.

Two weeks later, early in the morning, Haruka was embracing, kissing her partner, trying to show all the passion and love she had, knowing each kiss brought them to the last one. She just couldn't let go of her beloved, pressing her against the car door, in a tight embrace.

« Why don't you just cancel this whole concert thing… I don't feel like going there alone… »

« And why don't you cancel this race? It's only for a day. You'll be there late tonight or tomorrow morning… Now go. If you continue like that this will end in a too pleasant way and you won't be able to leave anymore. »

« And what about making it right here?… »

« Haruka Tenoh! You have a race this afternoon. You'd better be going if you want to be on time… And I advice a cold shower before this race if you don't want to have an accident because you're a sex-addicted… Haruka… No… »

Haruka left something like half an hour later than she had expected but surely didn't regret it. It had been two years since she had met Michiru, and they were officially a couple since a year and a half. It had took some time for them to admit their feelings. Haruka's gaydar wasn't great, and she had thought Michiru was straight for a while, even with Michiru's tender touches, glances and sweet words. Michiru had thought for long that Haruka knew she was lesbian, and that she just wasn't interested in her that way. A weird coincidence had made Haruka and Michiru cross the path of Michiru's ex, and this had resulted into another coincidence that had brought Haruka's lips on Michiru's as soon as they were back at their apartment after a serious discussion about Michiru's homosexuality, then Michiru, to Haruka greatest joy, had told her the three words she had been waiting to hear from her for six months that they knew each other.

Since that day they had barely left each other. Six months after this event, they had bought a house together. They were fed up with living in town centre because as they were two famous people, everyone kept gossiping, kept watching, kept following them everywhere they went. They wanted some calm, and they just wanted each other.

Haruka wouldn't admit to any of the guys she raced with, but she barely bear being apart from Michiru. She knew it wasn't good to be stuck at each other all the time. But without Michiru, she felt like a part of her was missing, that she was incomplete. That was probably what being soul mates meant. Haruka truly was restless when Michiru wasn't near her.

And Michiru felt the same way. Haruka had left the house for an hour and she already felt bad. The house was so empty. As she sat on the couch, making out session's scenes came back to her mind so she stood up and went to the garden… to find Haruka's laundry drying, she went to the kitchen, but a box of Haruka's favourites cookies and her empty mug were still on the table. Michiru sighed and tied the mess. She went to her art room… But there was the portrait of Haruka she was painting right in the middle. There wasn't a place in this house where Haruka hadn't left a mark, and it made Michiru feel alone. Her lover's scent was everywhere in the air… A lover that had been absent for only one hour… but for the rest of the day too… Haruka could be a heavy drunker in parties like the one she was to attend… with her race mates and all… And especially if, as expected, she won. Then she wouldn't be back before morning or worse, cause she wouldn't drive being drunk. Michiru had a party to attend too. But no alcohol for her, it made her sick and she found no interest in it. She didn't know why Haruka needed it, but accepted it. It was not as though her girlfriend was alcoholic. She just drank too much at times, that was all. She wished Haruka would be there with her at this party she had to go. It was a little thing organised after the concert. She would be playing alone and with the Three Lights, a band of three very famous women.

The trip seemed long to Haruka. Her race on the afternoon went well despite she was awfully missing Michiru. She wanted to avoid the party, but as she had won the race and was the hero of the day, she couldn't.

The day seemed to last the eternity to Michiru. She had met the Three Light and they were nice. Yaten was very feminine and a great pianist, Seiya was the singer and sometimes, guitarist, she reminded Michiru of Haruka. They both were tomboys. Even if Seiya wore her hair long, she clearly acted like a man. Michiru had even met her girlfriend, a blonde model called Usagi. Taiki was tall and seemed to be between her two friends, kind of neutral. The concert went well. It was a good one, not as good as the ones Michiru gave with Haruka, it was different… It was really good, but with Haruka at the piano, there was an harmony, as though their music fitted each other.

Later in the evening, Haruka showed herself at the party, as everyone went to greet her and all, she was only thinking about how she missed Michiru. She drunk a punch, then another… Suddenly a beautiful blonde came to her. She knew her for she was on the cover of every tabloids lately. She was the idol Minako Aino, a great singer and actress, though her style wasn't what Haruka nor Michiru usually listened. She was very talkative, and seemed decided to stay with her for the rest of the party. Haruka took a glass of whisky, hoping it would diminish the headache she was getting. After an hour of Minako chatting and Haruka answering by « I see » anytime an answer seemed to be needed, the taller blonde was drunk. She hadn't count how many drinks she had taken and now it seemed to her that every girl in the room, and after a while, every person, was Michiru. Her mermaid was everywhere to be seen. So it didn't really surprised her when Minako kissed her passionately. As she was going to pull her arms around the other blonde, she suddenly noticed something was wrong. This was not Michiru's usual fresh scent, a incredible mix between ocean and roses, but more some kind of vanilla scent. She suddenly pulled back, falling from her chair in the process. She sent a disgusted look to the blonde and tried to reach her hotel room, decided to stay inside it before doing another huge mistake. Well after all she wasn't the one provoking it! It was all the blonde's doing! But Haruka had the intuition that Michiru wouldn't accept this version.

Michiru did a very good concert. The Three Lights were excellent. She'd rather leave before the party, but her manager didn't let her. So she attended it; but she was so bored. There were only old intellectual men around, they talked about Mozart, Beethoven… And the other part, some young musicians and people so much like her manager talked about the new born idols of the moment, like Minako Aino, Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino or Ami Mizuno… Michiru wasn't really interested in those people, she was more into Setsuna Meio or Hotaru Tomoe, Setsuna was a good stylist working hand in hand with Makoto and Hotaru was a junior model. So Michiru, having no one to talk to, was sitting at the balcony, all alone… And bored. Suddenly she heard footsteps, she returned to see Seiya approaching.

« Seiya? Where is Usagi? Shouldn't you be with her? » asked Michiru, knowing how possessive Usagi was, she never let go of the young singer in this kind of party.

« She's talking with Makoto about some dresses for the next collection. I saw you were alone so I came to distract you a bit » she said leaning against the balcony next to her.

« I'm bored. Sometimes I get the feeling I belong to nothing. I'm not interested in the same things as the other people of my age, and I'm not interested in talking about classical music either. »

« I can talk with you if you want. I mean, nor Odango and Haruka are there tonight. »

« I know… Haruka would probably kill you if she saw you that near. And it's just a question of seconds before Usagi run after me. »

« Where's Haruka by the way? »

« She had an important race. »

« Ok… Yaten's girlfriend Minako is at a race too. She was supporting the racers. I think it's the same one since everyone knows she a huge fan of Haruka Tenoh. »

« You're talking about Minako Aino? I'm not really into gossips, but wasn't she Rei Hino's girlfriend? »

« No, she's with Yaten for a while now. Yaten thinks she's the right one. She's gonna propose her in a few weeks. Please don't tell it to anyone or she's gonna kill me. »

« Don't worry… It's so cold… I think I'm going inside before catching a cold. »

« I can lend you my jacket if you want. »

« No thanks… I don't want you to get in trouble with Usagi. »

« She's not that jealous. »

Seiya pulled her jacket off and handed it to Michiru and they kept chatting for a while.

Next morning, when Haruka awoke, the first thing she noticed was a great headache. She took a shower and got dressed. She didn't really remember what happened the previous evening, just that she had began to talk with a very annoying girl. She quickly gathered the few things she had in the room and was ready to leave when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal the blonde that annoyed her so much, Minako Aino.

« Good morning Haruka! »

« Hmm good morning… Minako, right? »

« Oh! You didn't even remember my name? After the night we spent? »

« _Oh god! What is she talking about… No I couldn't have… Michiru's going to kill me, no worse, she's going to dump me! »_

« Haruka you're so absent-minded! So when are we seeing each other again? »

« I'm sorry but never. I have a girlfriend I love. I was drunk yesterday, sorry again if I let you think that… »

« I also have a girlfriend I love, it doesn't matter. So what about Wednesday in my apartment in Tokyo? »

« No… I said no! Michiru is everything to me. You're cute, but I love her, and she's all I want. Thanks. »

Haruka slammed the door, she knew it was very rude, but Minako was really getting on her nerves. Even drunk, she still wondered how she had been able to make love to her. Maybe telling Michiru wasn't a good idea… _« Well… Even if Michi doesn't know, I feel guilty anyway… I must find a way to apologize without her knowing I cheated on her… »_

Haruka was home before midday, to Michiru's great pleasure.

« Oh honey I missed you so much! » said Haruka after having kissed Michiru passionately.

« You too… This party was so boring. How was yours?»

« Party?… Party! It was… it was boring, really boring yes. What if I invited you for dinner? To your favourite restaurant? »

« Why not… »

So that evening, Haruka opened the car door to Michiru. She had had time to prepare the perfect evening plan. She would bring Michiru to dinner then to the beach. The evening went well, Haruka couldn't believe how she had been able to cheat on her Michiru, she was so beautiful, so desirable. Her smile, her glance made her heart melt.

« You're acting weird Ruka… » said Michiru as they were walking on the beach, the waves caressing their feet, it was late in the night.

« Does spoiling the love of my life that weird? »

« You seem nervous… »

« Ok… I think you understood… »

« What am I supposed to have understood? »

Haruka leaned onto Michiru for a kiss then, passing her hands around her waist, then she slipped her hand inside her pocket and exited a sea-shell-shaped jewel box and opened it in front of Michiru, revealing a silver ring with aquamarine stones, sapphire and tiny diamonds. It was the most beautiful ring Michiru had ever seen.

« Michiru, will you marry me? »

Michiru felt hot tears running on her cheeks and her face was illuminated with a huge happy smile. She threw herself in Haruka's arms and kissed her lovingly.

« Yes! Oh Haruka I love you so much! »

Haruka was happy, but still feeling guilty. She would have proposed Michiru anyway, she was thinking about it for long, but she didn't want to do it because she cheated on her… But still… She didn't remember any of it… Well no need to tell that she spent a very pleasant night despite of her regrets.

Next morning happened to be way less pleasant than the night though… When Haruka awoke she found Michiru in the kitchen, she had just finished preparing breakfast, she approached her discreetly and leant a kiss on her neck, seizing her waist by behind, then Michiru turned to face her and kissed her passionately.

« I cooked you pancakes. »

« Good… What for? »

« It's a kind of… reward… last night you were especially good, as though it was the last time. »

« It's because I have the best partner I could ever dream of, Michi. And you we still can go back to bed… »

« It's tempting… But I'm hungry. You killed me, you know? But maybe later, who knows? »

« I love you. »

« I love you more. »

Haruka put the plates on the table and Michiru served the pancakes. Suddenly Haruka noticed that the mail had arrived. She seized one of the tabloids. She didn't like gossips but she liked to know what rubbish were told about her or Michiru. She began to look at the big titles when she saw something that made her stiff herself with her tea.

_« Kou Seiya and Kaioh Michiru: the secret affair! »_

Haruka saw pictures of Michiru too close to Seiya to her taste… And even Michiru wearing Seiya's red jacket. She felt jealousy invade her in no time.

« Michiru… What were you doing with this bitch of Seiya! »

At the minute she looked at her beloved, she knew something was wrong…

« TENOH HARUKA!!! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN AINO MINAKO'S ARMS!!! »

Michiru was holding another tabloid showing a large picture of Minako kissing Haruka.

« I could return you the question… »

« Haruka!!! You were KISSING HER!!! »

« Was I? »

« Don't play innocent… You're… I knew you liked flirting, but I trusted you!!! How long have you been sleeping with her? »

« The question isn't there! What were you doing with her? »

« I don't think I have to explain, at least I'm not kissing her! »

Haruka knew Michiru was kind of right, and she knew that when she was in this state of madness it was not reasonable to fight. Haruka was short tempered, but Michiru could be worse at times. And with Haruka she always knew how to get what she wanted.

« Ok… I explain, but then it will be your turn… I was drunk Michi, awfully drunk. I don't remember what happened at all. I just remember that I've been chatting with her. Well she was chatting to her ego and I was drinking to forget her presence. Then I awoke in bed… My own bed… and she wasn't there. Maybe I slept with her, maybe not, I just can't remember. »

Michiru looked at her girlfriend, now fiancée, suspiciously.

« Is it true? Well… knowing how a heavy drunker you can be it's not surprising… But… Even if I choose to believe you… This story is known by everyone now. What will people think about you, and me, yes cause if I was reasonable I'd dump you for that. »

« At least now you know why I made love with you as if it was the last time… »

Haruka regretted her playful words as soon as they escaped her mouth.

« Don't tell me… Don't tell me you proposed me because of that?! »

« NO! not really… I had this in mind for a while, and I felt so guilty, and I love you so much… »

« Haruka! You're impossible, you know? »

« I'm sorry Michiru. Really sorry. »

« I don't know if I accept your apologies so you're sleeping on the couch from now on till I take a decision. »

« And about Seiya? Weren't you cheating on me too? And I guess you weren't drunk since you never drink. »

« I did nothing with her, I was bored so she went to find me and we talked. I was cold cause I only had my concert dress, so she leant me her jacket. You wouldn't like me to catch a cold, do you? There was nothing more than that. »

Haruka couldn't find anything to answer. Michiru was angry and sad. She knew she'd better not add anything. She trusted Michiru and knew she was telling the truth. Besides she wasn't in such a bad situation… Haruka knew her fiancée, if there really was danger she would be sleeping in her car. The couch wasn't that far from the bedroom after all.

« Ruka… I thought about it… And I think there is a way to find out what you exactly did last night… » said Michiru as she entered the garage where Haruka was working on her car, all discussion with Michiru being impossible.

« Michiru? I thought you didn't want to see me for all the day. »

« And I still don't want… But I think you should go and see Minako Aino in order to ask her what really happened. And I'll go with you… cause wild animals shouldn't be allowed to hang out alone, they tend to hunt after any piece of fresh meat. »

« Very funny… And no, I don't want to see this girl anymore. I know you'll be glad to hear me tell it but I did enough mistakes for this lifetime and the next. »

« If it's really what you think then you should obey me. I want to know whether you slept with her or not. »

« What for? Michiru you're the only one I love, the only context in which I might have slept with her would be because I thought she was you. »

« So you admit you did it! »

« No! It's a supposition. »

« Haruka if you don't come with me see this girl you might sleep in your car tonight. »

« Ok… After all I'm not in position to argue, am I? »

« Exactly. »

« Then let's go. »

An hour later, Michiru and Haruka were at Minako's door. For a second Michiru regretted she ever came because of all the shouting that came from behind the door. A very angry blonde opened them the door.

« Haruka? I'm glad you're here, you may clarify something for my silly girlfriend. »

« Great… then you're gonna do the same with mine. »

« Am I silly, Haruka? » asked Michiru.

« No honey, of course you aren't… »

« TENOH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY GIRL!!! »

Michiru and Haruka suddenly caught sight of Yaten. She seemed totally mad.

« Yaten… I don't know what I did that's why I'm here for. » said calmly Haruka.

« No idea! Don't tell me you do not remember! » shouted Minako.

« I was drunk you know… But maybe you can lighten me. »

« I can't believe it! »

« Please Minako just get to the point! » shouted Michiru. Haruka made a jump. Usually she didn't loose her temper in front the others, only her knew she wasn't that poised and calm. Haruka found it cute even though scary… It meant Michiru really cared for her. She was loosing her composure in front of the worse gossiper of Tokyo just to know whether she had been cheated on by her.

« You're the girlfriend, right? Well you're lucky, despite of all my charms, she didn't even let herself kiss. I took her by surprise. She seemed so drunk, you know… But she fell of her chair when she noticed what I was doing and ran away. »

« Oh! Yes I remember… I was totally drunk and I began to see Michiru everywhere. But when I Minako kissed me I noticed the scent was different, that's how I noticed. So I didn't really cheated on you then! » said Haruka with relief, seizing Michiru by the waist and embracing her tightly. Yaten and Minako were still arguing.

« Well… I think you're still spending the night on the couch… just because I want you to remember not to drink too much next time. »

« Next time I think I won't go anywhere without you, I missed you so much. »

« Liar… you had Minako to keep you company… »

« Well… She isn't really interes… »

BANG

The door flew open to reveal Rei Hino. She seemed to be really mad too.

« Minako! What's that rubbish! What were you doing with Haruka Tenoh! »

« It's none of your business. Would you please respect our intimacy! I am arguing with my girlfriend, you see? » shouted Yaten.

Michiru suddenly covered her mouth in shock. She suddenly remember what Seiya and her had been talking about…

« Your girlfriend? MINAKO IS MY GIRL!!! » shouted Rei even louder.

« Minako what is she talking about? » asked Yaten.

« Hmmm… » answered Minako.

« No! Minako don't tell me you were… » began Rei.

« Cheating on me! » they both shouted.

« I can't believe it! She was two-timing! Imagine if hadn't rejected her, she'd have three girlfriends! » said Haruka. Everyone watched her with anger. « Ok… Ok I'm shutting my mouth. Michi… We'd better go away… »

« Yes… »

« Good morning everyone! » said Seiya and Usagi as they entered by the open door.

« Hey… What's happening… You all look so tensed! » said Seiya lightly.

« Usagi… You're alright? » asked Rei suddenly forgetting about her own problems.

« Of course I am! Why shouldn't I? » smiled Usagi.

« Oh I see… Look at this. » said Rei, handing her a tabloid. Usagi's face went white.

« SEIYA!!! WHAT IS THIS!!! »

« Odango… What are you talking about? » said Seiya suddenly very worried.

« AND YOU? WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!!! » shouted Usagi when she caught sight of Michiru who despite of her own self confidence, stepped back, bumping into Haruka in the process, who passed protective arms around her.

« Odango… What are you imagining? Michiru and I are just good friends. »

« This says the contrary! Why were she wearing your jacket? And are you two having a secret affair? »

« No… Of course not! Odango, I love you! Besides I'd already be dead! You know how is Haruka! »

« Yes, Seiya, you know how I am… SO DON'T HANG AROUND HER LIKE THAT ANYMORE!!! » shouted Haruka.

« So you see! There was something! Haruka is mad too! » said Usagi.

Usagi continued to shout for a while, as well as Seiya, Yaten, Rei and Minako. Michiru and Haruka quickly were forgotten. They were standing in the middle of all the mess, not following the arguments anymore.

« You know Ruka… I think we should just forget about all that… It's kinda… Complicated you see… We've got the answer… you didn't do anything willingly… That's all what I need to know, sweetheart. »

« Well… I'm glad to hear that… What about letting them kill each other… I invite you for dinner. »

« Great. Twice in two days… »

« By the way… you still want to marry me, right? »

« Of course I want. »

« I'm relieved, cause I meant it you know… Wow this is getting serious… »

« And it's all our doing when you think about it. »

« Why? »

« If we had wisely stayed together that night none of this would be happening… Ouch… Poor Yaten… Rei knows how to punch… »

« Usagi, punch harder! You're hardly touching her! » said Haruka, seeing that Usagi was hitting Seiya who was didn't even defend.

« Honey… Let's go I really don't want to get involved… » said Michiru, dragging Haruka outside.

Next morning, several tabloids were published, the bigger title was about Minako's two-timing plan, the second about Usagi having sent Seiya to the hospital (Seiya had chose to forgive her) and an erratum about the story of Haruka and Minako, followed by the announcement of Haruka and Michiru's upcoming marriage.


End file.
